


What if Frisk

by theatricalartist



Series: There's a Fine, Fine Line [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Other, gift to my followers kinda, oc/canon shipping for plot, spin off fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: Spin off of "There's a Fine, Fine Line" where Frisk survives.





	1. Operation Turkey Dinner

_“I don’t know exactly how it happened, but it’s just gone. There’s no damage on their soul. It’s repaired itself, I guess it just refused to be shattered.”_

_“So they’ll live?”_

_“Yes, for a lot longer if we’re lucky!”_

“You’re so loud!” Dream shouts at Mistral. Her soft white hair put up into a pretty delicately braided bun, “Augh! I hate you!” She screams at him. Mistral follows behind her with a taunting tone in his voice.

 

“Dream we don’t use that word!” Frisk exclaims as they pass behind them, “What’s another word?”

 

“I strongly dislike his annoying voice!!!” She shouts, “Stop talking so loud!”

 

“Aw come on!” Mistral sticks his tongue out at her, “I thought we were friends.”

 

“I am NOT friends with you! I would NEVER be friends with someone as ANNOYING AS YOU!” She growls loudly as he starts to howl with laughter.

 

Chara set down a bag of groceries on the kitchen counter with a huff. Toriel sets down a bag of groceries next to those. They start to pull out the vegetables and other ingredients. “I am never going out on Thanksgiving Day ever again.” Chara huffs and gestures a big no with their hands.

 

Frisk peaks into the bags, “Where’s the turkey guys?” Chara pales and covers their face with their hands before releasing a long scream. “You forgot it?” Frisk asks Toriel.

 

“Y-Yes,” She says nervously, “But we can get one! We just have to go back to the store.”

 

“No!” Chara slams their hands on the counter, “I cannot endure that. Not again.”

 

“Y-You co-could t-take Un-Undyne!” Alphys offers.

 

Frisk gestures to Alphys, “Take Undyne. She’d probably help.”

 

Chara exchanges looks with Toriel. She nods at them. “Alright, Undyne!” Chara calls into the living room, “You’re coming to the store with us.”

 

“What? Why?” She exclaims, “I don’t understand.”

 

“You will,” Chara huffs and motions for her to follow back out the front door behind them, “Come on Mom.” They tell Toriel and she follows behind them as well. Undyne gets up from her seat and she walks out the door behind the group.

 

“Wait!” Mistral stops short, “I want to come! Wait for me!”

 

Mettaton grabs him by his waist and sets him down in the opposite direction, “I don’t think so you’re staying right here.”

 

“But Daaaaaaaaad,” He wines morosely, “I can help. I’m strong.”

 

“Too strong,” Chara points, “You sit down.”

 

Mistral crosses his arms over his chest and sits on the ground with a thump.

 

“Don’t maim anyone!” Frisk shouts at the trio.  

 

“No promises!” Chara hollers back at them as they close the front door.

 

“I so could have helped,” Mistral complains, “I would’ve bene useful.”

 

“Sure you would have,” Dream sticks her tongue out at him, “Not!”

 

“Dream! Quit being rude to him!” Frisk shouts as Mistral takes off to chase after her.

 

* * *

 

 

Chara cracks their knuckles as they step into the insane grocery store, “Alright operation Turkey Dinner is underway.”

 

“Mom you go down the aisle and come around from the North, Undyne and I will flank in from the south.” Chara’s eye burn with determination, “If you see a turkey grab it.”

 

“Got it,” Toriel hurries down the aisle, disappearing into the crowd.

 

“Now that Mom’s gone, Undyne. If you see a basket with an unpurchased turkey in it before we get to the poultry, take it. Morals are dead here.” Chara’s voice drops an octave.

 

“Roger,” Undyne salutes Chara and the two head into the crowd squeezing past the people as best they can. Just ahead they can see the turkey bin. Almost empty and still with a gigantic crowd around it. Toriel’s white fur can be seen from just ahead.

 

Chara pushes past. There’s one turkey left. They grab it at the same time another hand does.

 

“Do you mind?” Penny snaps, “I need this.”

 

“So do I and I grabbed it first, sweetheart,” Chara’s tone is threatening, “SO I suggest you let it go.”

 

“I thought you monsters didn’t celebrate thanksgiving because it was celebrating the beginning of a genocide.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, we gonna eat, now if you could just let go,” Chara tugs the bird away from her and falls back on the ground. The turkey slips out of their hands and Penny dashes scooping it up and running. “Bitch!”  Chara exclaims and scrambles up off the floor chasing after her.

 

Undyne skitters to a stop as Chara runs past her. “Where are you going!?” She exclaims.

 

“I’ll be back!” Chara steps up over a display and jumps in front of Penny taking the turkey out of her hands, “Thank you.” They turn and run back toward their group, “Let’s go!” They shout. Undyne and Toriel take off after them as they head for the line.

 

 

* * *

 

“VICTORY!!!!!” Chara screeches as they walk into the house two hours later. The turkey held high over their head, “I WIN!!!!”

 

“Chara ripped it out of some lady’s hands.” Undyne walks back into the living room.

 

“Chara you did what!?” Frisk shouts at them.

 

“Chill Frisky bits, she took it from me first,” Chara sets the turkey down on the counter, “But at this rate we will be eating thanksgiving tomorrow.”

 

“Oh,” Frisk frowns.

 

“Just deep fry it,” Asriel offers as he walks into the room, “That’ll cook it faster right?”

 

“You can try it,” Frisk hums softly. There’s a furious knock at the door.

 

“I’ll get it,” Chara says and walks to the door. They open it and come face to face with Penny, “YOU FOLLOWED ME HOME!? DO YOU REALLY NEED A TURKEY THAT BADLY!!!”

 

“YOU!” Penny snaps.

 

Frisk comes out of the kitchen, “Oh hi Penny. You look exhausted.”

 

“I was going to bring another turkey since you guys invited us so late. But a certain person here took it from me.” Penny glares at Chara. Chara glares back and frowns.

 

“Oh,” Frisk snorts, “We, didn’t have one either. It’s alright. We’re just figuring out how to cook it.”

 

“Oh!” Penny exclaims as she walks with Frisk into the kitchen, “I can help with that!” Nick follows her into the kitchen and Chara closes the door behind the two of them with an agape jaw.

 

“Who?” They ask Asriel.

 

“Penny is Frisk’s friend. They hung out with them while you did your whole road trip thing.” Asriel snickers, “The family hasn’t met them yet though. You took the turkey from her?”

 

“Yes.” Chara shakes their leg out of irritation, “How? How is so much bitch contained in someone so small?”

 

“Oh,” Asriel snickers, “She gets worse.”


	2. Ruining Thanksgiving Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

“Pass the potatoes please,” Dream looks up at Mistral who sits across from her. Mistral stares smugly back at her, the bowl of potatoes held in his hands. “Pass. Me. The. Fucking. Potatoes.” Dream growls out at him.

 

“Fight me Dreemurr.” Mistral snaps and slams his hands down on the table.

 

“Fuck you!” Dream shouted back at him.

 

“Dream! Language!” Frisk glared at her. Dream sat back with a huff and crossed her arms.

 

“Why don’t you just go back to your pent house. So your dad can take care of you and you can do a TV interview or something,” Dream fired back at him, “Go travel the world.” She mocked with a wave of her hands, “See the stars, just you and Papaton.”

 

“Shut up!” Mistral shouted at Dream. She sat back smugly as Mistral half chucked the potatoes at her. “Shut up! You don’t know anything about us!”

 

“I know you’re a spoiled little brat who-“ Dream began but was shush by Frisk putting a hand on her shoulder. Mettaton pushed their chair out and let the room in a hurry.

 

“Dream that was too far,” Chara hissed out and she hesitantly fell silent. The table was lined on both sides, all guests in attendance. Alphys and Undyne snuggled closely together, Asgore sat opposite Toriel at the ends of the table. His crown dipped low.

 

Sans closes his eyes with a sigh, “I’m gonna go check on Mettaton.”

 

“Thank you Sans,” Frisk tell him as he leaves the room. Mistral gets up next following him. “What is wrong with you Dream? You don’t talk to people like that,” Frisk scolds.

 

“You know better than that!” Asriel hushes her.

 

“I’m sorry but it’s true he’s annoying and a brat.” Dream says firmly.

 

“Yes! Well, that annoying brat has had to deal with much more than you have. You should be sympathetic to him.” Frisk shakes their head at Dream.

 

“It’s not like it was my fault! If anything, it was yours!” Dream shouts at Frisk kicking away from the table storming to her bedroom.

 

Frisk squeezes their hand tightly around a fork, “Just once… I just want to eat dinner like a family once.” Asriel reaches out and strokes their back, “I just…” They whimper.

 

“Oh! Frisk don’t cry!” Penny frets extending her hand out to hold Frisks.

 

“It’s a great meal!” Toriel cuts in.

 

“Mhm!” Chara adds taking a large bite of potatoes, “Fantastic, the best even!”

 

“I wish we could all eat together like this every day!” Asgore booms. His kingly voice filling the room.

 

“Hey,” Chara stares at the whimpering Frisk, “Want to go get some air?”

 

“Mhm,” Frisk nods and stands up to their feet. They follow Chara out of the room and into the yard.

 

Down the hall Sans stands facing Mettaton. Neither of them say anything to one another. Mettaton’s soul beats dully inside it’s casing, sadly pulsating under his hands. They won’t make eye contact with Sans, they won’t make eye contact with anyone. They don’t want to look at anyone.

 

“It gets easier,” Sans tried to call Mettaton’s attention back to him. But the bot didn’t want to acknowledge his brother in law. “It bothers me too, but… she’s just a kid. She doesn’t know any better.”

 

“I don’t care,” Mettaton exhaled, “I don’t want to care. She shouldn’t have… Mistral was…I feel like such a failure as a parent.”

 

“You’re not though Mettaton, you’re doing your best and for that I say thank you.” Sans sighs, “Look. I know we haven’t gotten along in the past… but now…”

 

“Now?” Mettaton snaps at Sans their eye glowing pink in a threatening manner, “You weren’t there! None of you were it was just Me, Mistral and…” Their words fall before they come out of Mettaton’s mouth. Their head turns away from Sans to stare at the wall again.

 

“The worlds a messed-up place now. Everything’s all messed up.” Sans shakes his head, “But it’ll get better… it always does.”

 

“It won’t,” Mettaton sighs to himself, “Not before it gets much, much, worse at least.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey pinky, where’s the brain,” Chara said as they sat down next to Mistral on the back-porch step. Mistral hunched his shoulders and looks away from them. “That’s fair I guess, it was a very stupid joke…” Chara looks up to the sky scanning around, “Ah, let’s talk about that okay?”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Mistral puts his head down in his lap, “Just Dad and I over reacting and ruining yet ANOTHER holiday.”

 

“Yeah, but you were through some messed up shit, I don’t blame you.” Chara points to the clouds ahead, “What’s that look like to you?”

 

“A cloud,” Mistral hisses at them.

 

“Wrong,” Chara points at it again, “It’s a rabbit see too ears and a fluffy-“

 

“This is stupid!” Mistral cuts them off.

 

“Listen,” Chara snaps, “If you don’t let me finish you won’t get the lesson here. If you look up, you see that there’s a rabbit. But all you’re seeing in a cloud is a cloud. Don’t take life for what it is at face value because a pile of crap can end up being a treasure.”

 

“That’s stupid,” Mistral glared at Chara. They rolled their eyes and stood up. “Where are you going?”

 

“If you weren’t going to listen to me then I’m going to go inside and eat more potatoes.” Chara throws their hands up, “Have fun kiddo.”

 

“I didn’t learn anything jackass!” Mistral shouted at them.

 

“Then listen better!” Chara called as they disappeared into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small chapter to let y'all know I'm not dead.


	3. Five Years Prior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what caused all the family tension.

_Five Years Prior_

The event had been a large festive one. Many people, humans and monsters, had shown up. It was supposed to be a peaceful event for humans and monsters to settle discrepancies that had arisen in the previous years. Mostly based around local vandalism and racism that had caused tensions to flare between humans and monsters.

 

The monsters wished to integrate into human society, and the humans did not want the monsters touching their affiliations. They had almost lost it when it had been discovered that Undyne and Alphys had adopted a human child. But Gerson was family, and the monsters defended him. Besides, he’d already bonded to Undyne and was a big Mama’s boy. The humans still were not happy about the changes that the monsters brought with them.

 

And so the party was thrown.

 

Food and dancing took up a majority of the night. Toriel had made more food than could feed an army. Some of the humans had even commented on how pleasant Toriel’s meal had been. Then chatted with the eager boss monster and exchanged recipes.

 

Gold and purple decorations had been hung up around the room delicately. Asriel and Chara had put them up together with great care. Chara was dressed in their royal garments that marked them as a member of the royal family. Asriel’s garments similar to Chara’s but decorating him as a crown royal.

 

All the monsters in Ebott were in attendance. They were desperately trying to make a good impression on the humans who came. It worked for some, like Toriel, but failed for others, like Papyrus. One small human child had screeched and ran away from him with their hands over their eyes.

 

“I’m sorry!” Papyrus had squeaked at the child. Mistral clung tightly to his dad’s leg. The little pink skeleblook looking up at him confused and frightened. “Nyeh… well… I guess that’s okay then…” He reached down and lifted Mistral up into his arms, resting the child against his hip bone. “Not everyone… has to like me I guess?”

 

“I like you,” Mistral clung to Papyrus’ cape, “I like you Papa.”

 

“I know you do,” He pressed his teeth against the top of Mistral’s head. “You’re my little buddy.  I love you.”

 

Mettaton wrapped his spindly arms around Papyrus. “I love you both.” Papyrus turned bright red not expecting to feel Mettaton behind him.

 

“I love you Dada.” Mistral told Mettaton, who’s face filled with absolute love. He nuzzled the skeleblook and stared into his eyes, soft pink meeting soft pink.

 

Across the room from them Chara sat cross legged against the wall. Frisk walked over staring down at them, “Hey jerk.” Chara glanced up and smiled.

 

“Ah, yes the most radiant of ambassadors, Frisk.” Chara snarked from the floor, “What can I do for you today?”

 

“You can dance with me, you big idiot.” Frisk put their hands on their hips.

 

“Hm?” Chara raised their eyebrows, “Shouldn’t you dance with a human? To make a good impression? Or your husband? I’m sure he like to-“

 

“I wanna dance with you. Now get up dummy.” Frisk grabbed Chara’s hands pulling them up to their feet. “I want to dance with my favorite human.”

 

Chara’s face turned red with blush. “Okay,” They smiled and walked toward the dance floor with Frisk. Their hands resting gently on Frisk’s hips. Frisk linked their fingers behind Chara’s neck.

 

“How’s Dreamy doing in school?” Chara asked Frisk curiously.

 

“It’s weird, she’s not allowed to have any monster culture at school.” Frisk pouted their lips, “And I tried to explain to her teacher but they just shushed me. Also, they keep calling me Mrs. Dreemurr. Which is starting to piss me off.”

 

Chara touched foreheads with Frisk, “Then I’ll have to fight them. And burry their bodies out back like the good little homicidal scapegoat I am.”

 

Frisk snorted, “Please don’t do that. And we all know who the actual homicidal one was.”

 

“Do you remember eating that butterfly?” Chara asked with a wild grin on their face.

 

“What!? No! I never did that!” Frisk shouted at them.

 

“You did! You snapped it out of the air like a fucking frog!” Chara teased playfully back at them.

 

“Oh my goooooooood,” They shouted into Chara’s shoulder. Chara laughed lightly holding Frisk tightly against their chest.

 

“You’re cute like thi-“ Chara started to say but was cut off by a bullet ripping its way through their eye. Frisk paled as they stumbled back holding their face with a loud curse.

 

Shrieks ran out through the building as Chara and Frisk hobbled away from the group. Chara’s arm linking around Frisk so they could throw their weight over them if the gun man was aiming on them. Firks pulled them into a supply closet and firmly barricaded the door.

 

“Oh my god, Chara,” Frisk breathed as they held a hand tightly around their face. “Oh my god, you’re bleeding everywhere. I have to make sure Dream’s safe. Stay here and I’ll be right back.” Frisk told them, “I’ll bring Mom.”

 

“No!” Chara grabbed their arm, “It’s not safe. They want to shoot you. You’re the ambassador. I’ll go.”

 

“You’re bleeding out Chara no!” Frisk shouted distressed, “I-I can make it!”

 

Chara stood putting their hands on Frisk and pushing them down. “Sit put.” Chara commanded and slowly opened the door. Frisk’s face paled as they got their first good look at Chara’s wound. The blood ran down half their face by this time.

 

Chara looked out searching the ground. Only five figures remained in the main room. Papyrus, Mettaton, And Mistral being three of them. And two-armed gunman being the others. The small family knelt on the ground together closely. Mistral’s little hands wrapping around Papyrus tightly.

 

“Listen,” Papyrus spoke up, “we don’t have to do this. You can let us go, and King Asgore can brew us a cup of tea.”

 

“We don’t want your tea,” Gun man number 1 said, “We want the ambassador. And we know they’re in here.”

 

“We shot their friend, and we intend to shoot another if they don’t hurry up and show themselves,” The second gun man sneered.

 

“Maybe we’ll start with the little one.” The first chuckled.

 

“Or shining star Mettaton?” The second shouted into the room so it echoed.

 

“Or what about you,” The first stated again, putting the muzzle of the gun against Papyrus’ skull, “what if we blew him to pieces? Would you care then?”

 

“Don’t you dare touch either of them!” Mettaton snapped, “I’ll rip you to pieces!”

 

“Oh will you now?” The second gun man took hold of Mettaton’s shoulder.

 

Mettaton’s eyes were unwavering and steely, “If you’re going to put a bullet in anyone. Put it in me. But you will not touch my family, or there will be nothing of you left.”

 

“We’re vengeful. Not moronic.” The first gun man said. “We know that putting a bullet in you is about as useful as sticking a fork in a socket.”

 

“You should try that too,” Mettaton muttered.

 

“Try saying something smart one more time!” The second snapped.

 

“Alright Frisk,” The first gun man called into the building, “I’ll give you till ten!”

 

Chara stepped back into the closet. Frisk was right behind them, “I have to go.”

 

“No, you are not expendable!” Chara shouted at them, “Stay here.”

 

“They’ll kill them! They’re my family!” Frisk’s voice broke as they spoke.

 

“I know, I know, fuck… let me think…” Chara put a hand back over their face, “I could-“

 

“You’re hurt too, I’m going. I need to protect them.” Frisk opened the door and closed it on Chara so they couldn’t be followed.

 

“What do you want.” Frisk crossed their arms over their chest heart racing, “Leave them alone. I’ll talk to you.”

 

“We want monsters gone.” The first gun man sneered at them.

 

“Back underground,” The second added.

 

“The monsters have as much of a right to be here, as you do.” Frisk didn’t waver their stance, “Please. Let these three go. We can talk then.”

 

“How about no,” The first shouted and fired their gun at Frisk.

 

Frisk felt a hand on their side push them back, Chara forming a human shield of sorts. The bullet scraped their shoulder. They leaned onto Frisk for support. Frisk’s hands dug into the fabric of Chara’s outfit tightly. Their hands shaking.

 

He went to fire again but the gun jammed. He cursed and discarded it grabbing the gun out of the second’s hands. He cocked it. The second grabbed it, “That’s my gun!” He shouted and the two began to fight over it.

 

It happened very quickly.

 

The bang echoed through the room, sending a blanket of silence over everyone.

 

“Oh,” Papyrus’ voice was quiet, “Wo…ha…” His body shook as he made eye contact with the gun man. His body over Mistral, one protective arm keeping the small child safe. “Well… this could have gone differently….” His form trembled and dusted.

 

Mettaton stared, his hands trembling. “P-,” The words fell from his mouth as violent, steely, rage filled eyes turned their hurt toward the gun men. They dropped their guns and ran. Mettaton stood up, shoulders shaking. Their eye that was hidden behind their hair blared red.

 

“Mettaton contain yourself please,” Frisk tried to stop him grabbing at his canon arm as he raised it to the gunmen. “Mettaton don’t!”

 

_“Killer robot slays local church officials.”_

_“Monsters dangerous?”_

_“Go back to Ebott!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been banging a lot of metal lately. 
> 
> And not in the music way. 
> 
> Lmao, so I am trying to write chapters more frequently for you, but unfortunately my robo bf, has been throwing himself at me everytime I try to write. SO! All discrepancies, and complaints please direct at him.


End file.
